I'll Save You
by akai-ookami
Summary: Oneshot: A side story in eps 6. Creed pays Train a late night visit and finds the black cat sleeping. Warning: Creed has some weird mood swings. Contains hints of shounenai. EDIT..Second version is out! 'I'll Save You Again'


-EDIT- I'm just saying that the second version is now out. It's called "I'll Save You Again." Yes, I know very creative. I didn't want to add that version as another chapter to this version because then I would have to change the rating since I'll Save You Again is rated M. And I'll Save You is only K+ so yea you get my point? Thank you for the reviews! It really encouraged me to write the second version.

A/N: Wow, this is the first thing I've written in a looooong time. Unfortunately or fortunately, it's not an update of the other story I'm writing. I don't even know if I am going to finish it anyway. Well anyways, this is a oneshot of Black Cat.  
Warnings: HINTS of SHOUNEN-AI. I don't think its exactly shounen-ai, just hints. Well, it actually depends on how you look at it. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHOUNEN-AI OR " BOY LOVE", PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW! However, if you enjoy it like me, then please do continue! Oh yes, this is UNBETAED!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or any characters mentioned.

I'll Save You

Below the diamond speckled black void, there laid an urban city. The city was restless and filled with light brighter than the cloudless sky provided. Lights twinkled sparkly filling the dark night with light. The reflecting crescent-shaped pale moon that hung in the abyss shown brightly in the night sky and casted an eerie glow upon all the buildings of the city and beyond, making them illuminate with a soft white glow.

Upon one of the many buildings of the metropolis, there stood a lone figure camouflaged by the dark shadows the person hid in. Reflecting in this person's sapphire eyes was desire, and desire alone. The young man's eyes were staring straight at the source of his desire, an old apartment building that easily blended with rest of the buildings in its surroundings. A light chuckle erupted from his throat as he stepped out of the shadows and into the dull silver moonlight. The unnatural rays from the moon illuminated his body causing the illusion that he was glowing like a celestial being from the heavens above. Light glistened and danced in his eyes glowing and making him appear nocturnal. A gentle wind picked up causing his long trench coat to be played by the breeze, flapping limply in the direction the wind was traveling.

Using expert athletic skills from years of training, he swiftly leaped rooftop to rooftop until he finally arrived at his destination. With careful and inaudible steps, Creed approached the non-opaque window and glanced inside to find a certain "black cat."

In the apartment room, though small, there was enough space to freely walk around without having to bump into any objects or furniture. There was a single small round wooden table in the middle of the room with a wooden chair close to its side. On the surface of the table, there was an empty milk bottle the room's current occupant was drinking from earlier. Upon further inspection, the colors of the wall were slightly dull and dirty from being years old. But next to the right side wall, against the wall, there was a bed currently being occupied. On that very bed, the "black cat" could be seen lying on his back in the state of sleep. He was still in his clothes from earlier and seemed to not bother taking them off. But Creed knew why he didn't bother because he was soon be going out later that evening to a certain "witch", which he preferred to call her. Creed's hand fisted in controlled anger but quickly resided once he remembered why he was here in the first place. Creed stealthily and cautiously opened the window of the small apartment. He landed with a muffled thud when he lightly jumped inside. The soft wind whispered around him causing strands of hair to come out of place. With long, slender yet not so feminine hands, he casually placed the hair back to its original neat position.

Ever so quietly, he crept closer to the occupant of the bed, hoping to get at least in arms length. The moonlight illuminated the small room, though enough to cause Train's face and figure to vaguely glow dull silver. His black clothes made him clearly visible against the stark white sheets of his bed. Sleeping soundly, Train slept unaware of the uninvited guest that was towering over him at that point. With the rise and fall of his chest, his breathing was soft and even clearly showing that he was in a deep slumber, in a peaceful dream world. His dark brown hair fanned around his head messily while his left hand was entangled in its locks. His other hand was resting on his abdomen, rising and falling with it.

Creed stared intensely at Train, slowly memorizing every curve and shape of his face. With slight hesitation, Creed reached out to barely stroke Train's face. He finally boasted enough courage to actually touch the face. The skin was slightly warmer than his cool hands from being out in the chilly breezy night. His fingers gently traced the entire outline of the bed occupant's face and sighed with hidden content.

While tracing Train's jaw line, Train unconsciously flinched from the coldness of Creed's hand. Creed instinctively pulled his hand back immediately hoping he hadn't awoken the sleeping "black cat." Train regulated slow breathing quickly giving the signs that he had not awoken, and he turned his body slightly to face the wall, away from Creed. Creed's slightly quickened heartbeat regained normal resting heart rate. He brought his hand back to his side and just let it hung limply.

"Train, I'll save you from that witch's curse. I'll turn you back to normal, the way you were meant to be," Creed stated quietly to the sleeping oblivious Train.

"You were meant to be at my side and my side only!" he whispered hotly with a bit of anger in this voice.

Creed's anger filled eyes softened as quickly as the anger came. His hand reached out again only this time he let it hover closely to Train's pale glowing skin.

"Train, you're simply the best. I can't believe you let something as pitiful as that witch get close enough to brainwash you," Creed whispered disbelievingly while watching Train's chest rise and fall leisurely.

"Why didn't you just get rid of her in the first place?" Creed questioned to the inattentive Train. "If you did, then you wouldn't have been controlled from the start."

"Why did you leave me, aibou? You could have at least told me that you would be leaving Chronos. You left your partner without telling him," Creed drew his hand back and held a sort of sad look on his face.

"But, I know why now. Yes, I now know the reason you abandoned me," he continued his sad façade slowing transforming into one of resentment.

"Yes, its all that WITCH'S FAULT! She did this to you. She made you forget who you really are!" he voiced raised up but not enough to wake Train.

"She made you forget about me…" Creed spoke barely audibly in a depressed voice. Once again, his anger quickly dispersed and was replaced by sadness. But Creed stayed in that state, contemplating over what he had said, still coming to the same conclusion that in was the "witch's" fault for Train acting how is right now. He hung his head down, low enough to allow his chin to just about rest itself on his upper chest. Sadly, he stared at his feet secretly hoping that this was all a dream that Train hadn't changed and forgotten about him. He closed his eyes feeling a new resolve overcoming his mind, and he lifted his head up, tall and determined.

Looking down at Train again, Creed placed his hand back on the "cat's" head and sort of petted him, feeling the soft strands of hair in between his fingers. With a tiny smile, Creed relished the feeling of Train's hair in between his digits. Then Creed brought his face close to Train's, close enough to feel gentle breaths sweeping over his skin giving him a tickling sensation. With a close up view of his face, Creed concluded that Train looked so calm and peaceful and almost effeminate while he was sleeping. Creed continued to gaze upon Train's face with an almost longing sort of look. His eyes slowly landed on those soft lips of Train's. Creed stared at them for what seemed like the longest time. He unconsciously drifted toward them but quickly stopped himself and averted his eyes elsewhere. His eyes traveled to Train's eyelids instead and longed to gaze upon those closed golden eyes he loved so much and got lost, thinking of the golden depths. Regaining more control of himself, Creed took a step back and straightened himself and finally drew away. He couldn't let his desire get in the way of his mission.

Slipping his hand inside is coat pocket, he reached in to pull out and reveal a small piece of paper and a pen. In neat handwriting, he wrote a short and brief message. Having finish the message, he placed the pen safely back in his inside pocket. With one final glance at the sleeping "black cat's" face, Creed stealthily and gracefully walked back to the left opened window. Still not satisfied, he stole one more look and gazed upon Train's slumbering figure. Then he averted his eyes back to the world outside of the window and briefly looked around to make sure no one notice or saw him. Lifting one foot at a time, he pulled himself up and out of the room and onto the small piece of roof in front of the window.

Using clever skills, he was able to close the window while leaving the message wrapped around a bright red rose he usually carried wedged in between the creak of the window. The rose glow an eerie shine while wind escaped into the room through the small crack, making soft crackling sounds from the piece of paper. Rose petals fluttered to the floor as the rose lost them one at a time.

Outside, Creed scanned over his surroundings and contemplated his next move. An evil smirk made its way upon Creed's lips as he thought of this next short-term goal. Effortlessly, he once again leaped rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the festival being held close to the harbor.

_To my dear friend Train,_

_I will save you from the witch's curse…_

A/N: So? How was it? Good? Bad?  
I'm actually thinking about writing another version in which some ahem "action" happens if you know what I mean. Well, I haven't decided yet. But I probably will anyway. XD

Please review!


End file.
